Adam and Eve
by takari love
Summary: What happened to Sakura that made her hate this Syaoran so badly? Sakura had left for college and Syaoran waited for her for 8 years. When they finally met up again, what's going to happen? Will love blooms once again? Pairs: SxS, ExT
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**takari love: I hope you all will like this...

* * *

**

Prologue

This morning, I woke up at 7 in the morning. In the small bed beside me, I saw my five month-old daughter still sleeping peacefully.

'Great,' I thought. 'Now I can do my chores without any interruptions 'till Aryssa wakes up.'

I started off by taking my bath. Then, after putting on a light blue blouse and black slack, I started of my daily duty by making breakfast. While I was chopping the vegetables, I looked out the window. Then, the words my husband whispered to my ears before he left for London rang in my ears.

'_I'll be back soon, my love. Wait for me 'till then.'_

I saw the sweet smile he gave him when he said those words. I smiled by myself in the kitchen. 'I will wait for you forever, my love.'

Realizing that I've started to daydream I immediately continued my work. Usually when my husband was sent to London, I don't bother to make breakfast but today, today was different because today, two of my friends are coming for a visit.

An hour later, I've finished making breakfast. Few seconds later, Aryssa began whimpering.

I smiled hearing that my daughter had woken up. I immediately went to my room and took my baby daughter in my embrace. As soon as Aryssa was in my embrace, she stopped crying. She looked at me with her big amber eyes; the eyes which she got from her father.

I stared at my baby. Oh, how much she does look like her father. Her big amber eyes, her chestnut-colored hair and her white skin; she looks more like an English girl than an Asian girl. I let out a small laugh.

I then was put out of my own daydreams when I heard my baby's voice. "Are you hungry?" I asked her while giving her my small finger to hold.

Aryssa laughed a little and that made me smile. 'Now, with Aryssa in my life, I will never be lonely when he's not here; at least a little.

I said to my first-born daughter, "Come on, Aryssa. Let's feed you up." Aryssa just laughed at what I've said. Maybe she understood, maybe not. I took Aryssa down stairs and sat on a nice and comfy couch in front of the television. Then, I unbuttoned my blouse so that I could breast-feed my daughter.

It was only 10 minutes and Aryssa had already fallen asleep. I smiled at her sleeping face. 'Oh, she does look like an angel.' I thought to myself. I stood up and put Aryssa in her playpen which was located in the living room so that it'll be easier to hear her when she wakes up while I do the chores.

After I've finished cleaning up the kitchen, the living room and the family room, my doorbell rang.

"Coming," I said but not too loud so that I won't wake Aryssa up. I opened the door and saw my purple-haired friend with amethyst eyes and dark-blue haired friend with dark blue eyes hidden under the thin-rimmed glasses.

"Hey, my best cousin in the whole, white world," cried the purple-haired woman on my doorsteps.

I laughed. True, we are 28 years-old but I guess my friend still likes to act childishly. I laughed again. Hey, what the heck, we're still young after all.

"Come on in, Tomoyo, Eriol," I told my friends.

"Thank you, Sakura," Eriol said, stepping into the house with Tomoyo by his side.

"So, how's my niece doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tomoyo but Aryssa is asleep right now." I told them with a smile.

"Oh, I was hoping to play with Aryssa today," Tomoyo pouted.

"Come on, sweetie, we don't want to wake Aryssa up, right?" Eriol reasoned with her girlfriend.

I giggled. "Why don't both of you get married, than you'll have one of your own."

Both Tomoyo and Eriol went red. Both don't know what to ay next, obviously embarrassed about what I had said. I laughed again, harder but not too hard that will wake Aryssa up.

"Uh, so, when is your husband coming home from London?" Eriol asked, changing the subject. Clearly Eriol was still blushing even though it's not as bright as earlier.

"He'll be back tomorrow night," I answered.

"So, is there anything you wanted to give him?" Tomoyo asked.

'Oh yeah, tomorrow is our 9th anniversary," I thought. I smiled. 'I wonder what I should give him.'

"Hello, is anyone home?" I heard Tomoyo said while waving her hand in front of me, trying to snap me out of my own world.

"Hai, hai," I told Tomoyo.

"Geez, it's rude to ignore your guess like that," Tomoyo said, pouting.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan, I'll remember that," I said, laughing. Soon, I was joined by Tomoyo and also Eriol.

After everyone had stopped laughing, I led them to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I made sushi and rice balls.

While eating, Tomoyo asked me. "Do you remember what happened before this, my cousin?" Tomoyo asked playfully.

I just smiled and nodded my head as an answer. Of course I remember. How could I forget; how could I forget everything that happened that made me have this happiness?

* * *

**takari love: I hope you like ie...R&R**

**TBC**


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**takari love: Hmmm...if you don't like the prologue, I hope you'll like this chappie...

* * *

**

Chapter 1: First Meeting

**SAKURA'S POV**

A 20 years-old teen girl with shoulder length auburn hair and emerald green eyes stood in front of her mirror while brushing her hair.

My name is Sakura Evelyn Kinomoto and I am 20 years-old. I grew up in a small town in Japan called Tomoeda. Now, I live with my father's sister, Aunt Kyoumi, in the busy town of Tokyo. Today I have an interview for the job of a temporary teacher at Stars Kindergarten.

'I hope I get that job,' I thought. 'I won't be a burden to Aunt Kyoumi if I have my own pocket money.' Sakura put down her hair brush and applied a thin layer of cherry blossom colored lipstick on her soft, pink lips. 'Then, maybe, otou-san won't be too worried.'

I was wearing a white blouse and long pink skirt with a long, brown over-coat. I want to be presentable as possible for the interview. I went out of my room, everybody had gone to work. I went out of the house and locked the door. I double checked it before I left.

Stars Kindergarten is not far from Aunt Kyoumi's house; only 10 minutes walk. At the zebra-crossing, I waited at the side-walks until the walking signals turned green. While I was waiting, a red sport car stopped in front of me.

I saw a man in the driver's seat, maybe in his late twenties. He has a pair of amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. He also has sandy white skin. Sitting beside him, I saw a woman in her late twenties and long, wavy shiny black hair. She also has a pair of ruby red eyes and white skin.

'They look like a happy couple,' I thought. 'Oh how I wish I could also feel love.' The sound of the car driving away snapped me out of my thought. I giggled to myself, thinking about how funny the things that I had thought about love.

Finally the walking-signal turned green indicating that it is now good to walk. I walked towards the Stars Kindergarten. When I got there, I was surprised to see the red spot car that I saw earlier.

'I wonder what this car is doing here. Is this the right car?' I thought. I got closer to the car. I saw the woman with black hair in the car, the same woman I saw earlier. 'Yup, this is the same car alright. But what is it doing here?' I thought.

The black-haired woman saw me so I gave her a friendly smile. Instead of returning the smile, the woman looked away snobbishly.

'Who does that woman think she is?' I thought angrily. I continued walking towards the school. 'Oh no, so many rooms,' I thought. I started panicking. It's only a few minutes until my interview and I don't know where to go.

"What are you looking for?" a male's voice asked me from behind.

The voice snapped me out of my trance. "Huh?" I said, turning around. I saw the man that was driving the red sport car earlier today. He was wearing a white, long sleeved t-shirt with Tokyo International Airport logo on his shirt. He was wearing a black slack.

"You seem to be lost," that man said again.

"I'm looking for Miss Fanren Li," I answered. I don't know why but my heart is beating fast.

"You just walk straight; turn right at the first block and the first room on the left, that's Miss Fanren's room." The man told me.

"Uh, thank you," I told him.

The man just chuckled and went to his car. When he got into the car, his girlfriend, without any shame, kissed him on the lips. My thoughts about the man changed.

'Don't they have any shame?' I thought.

I followed the direction given by the chestnut-haired man. When I found the room, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A female's voice asked from inside.

"I'm here for the job interview," I answered.

"Oh, come in," the woman said.

I went into the office and saw a woman about 30 years-old with long chestnut-hair. She gestured to me, asking me to sit in front of her.

"You must be Sakura Evelyn Kinomoto," the woman said.

"Yes," I answered politely. "You can call me Sakura, uh miss…"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduce myself, haven't I?" the woman said. "I'm Fanren Li. You can just call me Fanren."

"Alright," I said.

"I was expecting you at 8.30," Fanren told me. "I thought that you weren't coming."

I looked surprised. "What? But I was told that the interview is at 9.30 in the morning."

"9.30?" Fanren said, surprised. "But I'm sure it was 8.30." Finally, she said, "Never mind, as long as you're here now," she added in, smiling. "Oh yeah, before we start," Fanren told me, "do you mind if I take care of something for a while? In the meantime, you could fill in your particulars for me," Fanren said, handing me a piece of form.

Miss Fanren went out of her office, leaving me alone in it. I wanted to get use to the place and I started by looking at my left and my right. Then, I started filling in the particulars. I didn't hear the door opened and someone entered the room.

"Who are you?" A male's voice said to me from behind.

I was surprised so I turned around quickly; very quickly. My action caused a few papers on the table to fly to the floor. I blushed. 'Oh, that was so embarrassing,' I thought.

"Here, let me help you out," the male's voice told me.

I thought that the voice was familiar. I looked up and saw the man that was driving the red sport car. 'Now that I thought of it, this man looks a little bit like Miss Fanren. I wonder if they are brother and sister.' I thought.

The man bent down next to me and helped me pick up the papers. After our job was finished, the man said to me.

"You know, by the way you spin, you could make a shampoo advertisement," the man said, chuckling.

"Who are you?" I asked, a little bit angry.

"Oh sorry, I guess I haven't introduced myself," the chestnut-haired man said. "My name is Syaoran, Syaoran Adam."

"My name is Sakura Evelyn Kinomoto," I replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked me.

"I'm here for a job interview," I answered.

"Is there an opening here?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," I answered, looking at Syaoran strangely. "A teacher is on leave for three month after giving birth. I'm being interviewed for that spot."

"Well, Miss Fanren's not here so let me interview you for her behalf," Syaoran said, sitting on Miss Fanren's seat.

"Uh," I said, not sure if it's the right thing to do.

"Come on," he said. "Miss Fanren's not here so let me interview you."

At last, I agreed. I sat down at the seat right in front of Syaoran. Syaoran took the form that I just filled in.

"So, how should I call you?" Syaoran asked. "Sakura Evelyn Kinomoto?"

I thought he'd ask something like this. He looked like a playboy.

"Come on, I'm the one who's interviewing you right now," Syaoran said.

I sighed. "You can call me Sakura," I told him.

"Hmm," Syaoran said, smiling at me. "Cherry blossom," he said, "nice name."

I just looked at him, didn't say anything.

"So, how old are you?" he asked again.

"I'm 20 years-old," I answered.

"Oh, I see," Syaoran said. "No wonder you're so young. But that's okay, you really look beautiful."

I blushed. 'Is this an interview or what?'

"I'm 27," Syaoran said.

'So, he's older than me,' I thought. 'He's the same age as onii-chan, Touya.'

"So, why do you want to take this job?" Syaoran asked.

"I want to save money for college," I answered.

"College," Syaoran said, sounding interested. "What major do you want to take?"

"Business," I answered simply.

"I see," he said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Fanren went in. When she saw Syaoran, her face expression turned sour. "Syaoran Adam Li, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, calm down sis," Syaoran said, walking towards Fanren.

'So, I was right,' I thought. 'They are siblings.'

"Sakura, did Syaoran asked you any funny questions?" Fanren asked.

Before I could answer, Syaoran said, "Sakura is still unharmed, Fanren, don't worry."

"What are you doing here anyway, Syaoran?" Fanren asked.

"I'm just helping you out, sis," Syaoran said.

Fanren's face soured even more. "You're not needed here, Syaoran," Fanren said.

"You're welcome," Syaoran said to his sister.

"Oh, thank you," Fanren answered in an annoyed voice.

Syaoran looked at me and said, "Well, see you later, Sakura." After seeing my reaction, Syaoran laughed as he was exiting the room.

Fanren shook her head as the door behind them closed. Fanren and I went back to our seats after that.

"Sakura, that was my brother, Syaoran Adam Li," Fanren said. "He's a pilot at Tokyo International Airport. Sometimes, when he's not on-call, he'll come here to help out with things that needed to be repaired."

"I see," I said. Actually, I don't really know what else to say.

"So, why do you want to take this job?" Fanren asked.

"I want to save money for college," I answered.

"College huh," Fanren said. "What major will you take?"

"I'm taking a major in business," I answered.

"Business, huh, that's great," Fanren said.

After a few more questions, Fanren said, "So, your salary will be $380 a month. Is that alright?"

"Yes," I answered gratefully.

"Good," said Fanren. "You'll be teaching a class consists of twenty 5 years-old students. Classes will start at 8 in the morning so you'll have to be here before that."

"Alright," I answered.

"I'll be helping you out on your first day and you'll be handling the class on your own on your second day," Fanren said.

"Okay," I said.

"So, do you have anywhere to go now, Sakura?" Fanren asked.

"No," I answered.

"Good," Fanren said. "What do you say if I show you around the school?"

"I'd be glad," I replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fanren asked. "Let's go."

I took my small, white handbag and followed Fanren as she showed me around the school that belonged to her family and introduced me to the other teachers and staffs at the school.

It was noon when Fanren finished showing me around the kindergarten. She also showed me around the primary and secondary school as well because the school also belonged to her family. After getting all the info I needed, I went back to Aunt Kyoumi's house.

When I arrived, Aunt Kyoumi was there, in the living room. She was checking her students' exercise books. Aunt Kyoumi is a Mathematic teacher at a secondary school.

"So, how was the job interview? Did you get the job?" Aunt Kyoumi, a woman in her early fifties, asked when she heard me coming in.

"It was fine," I answered, walking into the air-conditioned living room and sat on a comfy couch next to Aunt Kyoumi. "I got the job. I'll be paid $380 a month."

"That's good," Aunt Kyoumi said, never getting her eyes off her work. "When do you start?"

"I'll start tomorrow," I answered.

"Hmm, that's good," Aunt Kyoumi said. "Tomorrow is the start of the new month so you'll have a full payment."

"Uh, Aunt Kyoumi," I said.

Aunt Kyoumi put down her red pen and looked at me. "Yes, Sakura," she said.

"I was wondering if I could go to Tomoeda today," I asked, full of hope. "I want to visit otou-san. Since onii-chan and Yuki nii-chan always traveling around because of their work, otou-san is at home all alone. Although otou-san never admits it but I know he's lonely."

"Why today?" Aunt Kyoumi asked me.

"Well, later on when I started working, the busyness might prevent me from going back to Tomoeda." I answered earnestly.

"Yeah, you're right," Aunt Kyoumi told me. "When are you planning to leave?"

"I guess at 2 o' clock," I answered. "And I'll be back before midnight."

"I see," Aunt Kyoumi said. "I have something to give to your father. Could you send it for me?"

"Sure," I answered, glad to be a help to people. "What is it?"

"I found it today when I was looking for something in the attic," Aunt Kyoumi said, standing up and walking towards the cupboard near the wall. She took something from the drawer and walked back towards where I sat. She gave the thing to me.

It was a photo taken maybe in the 70's. In the photo, there was a man and woman, they look like a couple. They are wearing kimonos.

"The man and woman looked like a nice couple," I told Aunt Kyoumi while admiring the photo. "Who are they, Aunt Kyoumi?"

"They are my otou-san and okaa-san," Aunt Kyoumi said.

"That means otou-san's otou-san and okaa-san too," I said and Aunt Kyoumi just nodded. "That means they are my grandparents."

"Yes, Sakura," Aunt Kyoumi replied.

I hugged the photo. I had never got the chance to see my grandparents before because they had died before I was even born. Touya was the only who got to know my grandparents for a short while.

"I better get going," I finally said to Aunt Kyoumi after looking at the photo for a moment.

"Are you taking your car?" Aunt Kyoumi asked me.

"Yes," I answered. "Because I need to get back before tomorrow morning," I added in.

Aunt Kyoumi nodded her head while saying, "Have a save trip and tell your father I said hello."

I nodded my head and stood up. Then, I went to my room. I pack a pair of clothes for tonight. I just brought a small knapsack-bag with me because I will be back before midnight. After finished packing, I went out of the house, of course after saying goodbye to Aunt Kyoumi too.

Tomoeda is just a few hours drive from Tokyo so don't need to hurry. I decided to stop at a relic store to collect something for otou-san. You see, otou-san is a History professor in a college in Tomoeda. That's why otou-san is interested in relics. Since I'm here, I could also buy something for onii-chan and Yuki nii-chan. Mr. Oliver's relic store also sells souvenirs for tourists. Oh yeah, before you're wondering who Yuki nii-chan is, let me explain.

Yuki nii-chan is actually Yukito Tsukishiro. I knew him since I was just a little girl so he was like an older brother to me, just like Touya. Yuki nii-chan was my onii-chan's best friend and now he is my onii-chan lover.

I know, yikes! People were meant to be a woman and man couple not man and man or woman and woman, but hey, who are we to stop them. Love is blind after all. Okay, stop with the explanation and let's get on with the story.

I went into the small relic store that belonged to Mr. Hanamoto, an old friend of my otou-san.

When I entered, there was no one at the counter. "Excuse me, is there anyone here?" I asked, looking around.

Then I heard a noise like something fell from the backroom. After that, I heard someone said, "I'll be front for just a sec."

I waited near the counter and then, a man in his late 40's or maybe early 50's entered the room from the backdoor located by the counter.

"Ah, Sakura," the man said, "it's nice to see you again." The man was Mr. Oliver.

"Konnichiwa, Oliver-san," I said politely.

"So, are you here to collect the relic for your father, Sakura?" Mr. Oliver asked. He knew that his friend, Fujitaka, had always asked his daughter to collect relics for him whenever she's in town or when he can't come to the busy town of Tokyo.

I just nodded and Mr. Oliver said, "Wait here, young lady while I take the relics. In the meantime, you're free to look around the store. Maybe there's something you're interested in." and with that, Mr. Oliver once again disappeared into the backroom.

I looked around the relic store. I was the only one in it. Since this store is quite hidden from view, not many people knew about it.

I saw a very nice key-chain that I thought onii-chan will like. It's carved from a wood, a man playing football. Then I saw another key-chain that caught her eyes. It's a white rabbit, made of really soft, white fur. "This is perfect."

"What is perfect?" a male's voice asked.

I was startled. I thought there was no one else here except for me and Mr. Oliver, who's currently in the backroom. I could sense that the person was close to me because I could feel the person's breath by my neck.

I immediately turned around. And what shock I found when I saw who the person was. It was none other than Syaoran, Miss Fanren's brother.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him laughed.

"You should have seen your face, Sakura," Syaoran said to me.

I looked at him angrily while saying, "What are you doing here, Li?"

"Please, just call me Syaoran, Sakura," Syaoran said in a voice that could melt girls' heart.

"Very well," I said, very annoyed. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

"A friend of mind told me about this place so I decided to check it out," Syaoran lied. Actually, he saw Sakura went in a few minutes ago so he decided to follow.

"Whatever," I told him. Besides, why should I be interested in what he's doing?

"Sakura," I heard my name being called.

Syaoran and I turned towards the counter. Mr. Oliver finally realized Syaoran's presence, he said, "Oh, I see we've got another customer."

"Mr. Oliver, this is Syaoran Adam Li," I said, introducing Syaoran to Mr. Oliver.

"I see," Mr. Oliver said as Syaoran just smiled at him. "A friend of yours, Sakura?" the old man asked.

Before I could answer, Syaoran answered, "Yes." He put a hand on my shoulder, "quite close in fact," he added in.

I just rolled my eyes. I told Mr. Oliver, "Just ignore him, Mr. Oliver."

Following my words, Mr. Oliver immediately said, "Oh yeah, Sakura, the things your father wanted is ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Oliver," I said, walking towards Mr. Oliver. Syaoran followed me from behind.

"So, did you find anything that caught your eyes?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Yeah," I answered. I put the key-chains on the counter. "How much?" I asked, reaching for my purse.

"It's free, Sakura," Mr. Oliver said.

"Please, Mr. Oliver, I can't take this for free," I said, blushing. "You've always give me stuff whenever I stop by. I can't accept it anymore."

"Sakura, I'm no stranger to you, I insist. Besides, your father is my old friend. It's not a crime to give things to my friend's daughter."

I giggled. "No, it's not a crime, Mr. Oliver but I certainly can't take anymore."

"Just think of it as a birthday gift," Mr. Oliver said.

'True, it's my birthday soon,' I thought.

"Ah, this is a gift from me," Mr. Oliver said, giving me a cherry blossom key-chain.

"Oh, Mr. Oliver," I said.

"Please Sakura," Mr. Oliver said. "Just take it."

After a few minutes, I finally accept it. After that, I went out of the store.

I was about to enter my car when I hear Syaoran said to me, "Hey, Sakura, wait up."

Then I remembered that I totally forgot that Syaoran was there, in the store.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said. "Do you want to eat lunch with me?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Why?" Syaoran asked. "I know you like me, you can't tell me otherwise because you always blush when I'm around." Syaoran smirked.

'True, I blushed,' I thought to myself, 'but not always.'

"Come on, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Lunch won't be long."

"I told you, I can't," I said to Syaoran again, now annoyed by his childish behavior.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going back to Tomoeda for the day," I answered finally.

"Why Tomoeda?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm visiting my father," Sakura said, putting the box containing relics in the boot of her car.

"I see," Syaoran said. "So, when will you be back?"

"Tonight," I answered, going into my car.

"Well, than," Syaoran said. "I'll see you tonight," Syaoran told with a smile on his face. Before I could say anything, he quickly walks away.

I just sighed at his behavior and closed the door. Then, I started to drive away. My destination is; Tomoeda.

* * *

**takari love: So, how was it? This chapter is quite long...to make up for the shortness of the Prologue...**

**TBC**


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Reviews: Thanx to Musette Fujiwara, syaoran143sakura, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs 11 and dbzgtfan2004 for the review...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

Yesterday I went back to Tomoeda. Otou-san was doing alright and Touya and Yuki nii-chan is still in London.

Today I will start my job as a kindergarten teacher. I woke up at 7 in the morning and took a short shower. After that, I put on my white, off-the-shoulder long sleeves blouse that was embroidered with pink crystals at the bottom. Then, she put on her cherry blossom pink ankle-length, fluffy skirt. I powdered my face and applied a thin-layer of cherry blossom colored lipstick on my pink lips. Now, I'm complete.

I went out of my room and saw Serena, Aunt Kyoumi eldest daughter, in the kitchen.

"Ohayo," Serena greeted when she saw me.

"Ohayo," I greeted back, going to the kitchen. I took a glass and filled it with milk.

"So, what time do you start, Sakura?" Serena asked.

"I start at 8," I answered after taking a sip of my milk.

"Then where are you going this early?" Serena asked.

"Work, of course," I answered, while finishing the rest of my milk.

Serena looked at her wrist-watch. "But this is just 7.15 in the morning." She said.

"I know," I answered, washing the glass that I used. "But it is my first day so I want to be early."

"That's the spirit, girl," Serena cheered.

I giggled and was soon joined by Serena. After getting a bite of Serena's toast, I immediately went out of the door.

Serena shook her head and said to herself, "That girl is in serious need of fun."

I arrived at Stars Kindergarten at 7.30 in the morning. I think I was one of the few who had arrived.

When I came, I realized I don't really know what to do. Then, I saw a girl about my age or maybe a little older with pink eyes and blonde hair coming towards me. I think I remembered her from yesterday. "Lindsay, right," I asked when the girl is right in front of me.

"Yup," Lindsay answered. "And you're Sakura, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, I'm Sakura Evelyn Kinomoto," I told her.

Lindsay nodded her head. "So, what class do you teach?"

"The 5 years-old students," I answered.

"I see," Lindsay said. "You know how to start?"

I just looked at Lindsay with a blank look. Lindsay laughed and I started to blush.

"Sorry," Lindsay said between laughers when she saw my red face. When she stopped laughing, Lindsay said, "Let me help you get started, okay?"

I nodded my head and Lindsay and I walked towards the classroom where I'll work for three months and if I'm lucky; longer. While walking, Lindsay told me more about herself and I told Lindsay about myself.

Lindsay helped me get ready the chalks, crayons, color pencils, pens, markers and so on. Then, about 10 minutes later, we were Lindsay and I was joined by another teacher called Mrs. Shibuya, who's teaching the 6 years-old class.

Mrs. Shibuya is a woman in her late 30's. She's white and has shoulder length, wavy brown hair. She also has a pair of brown eyes.

"So, Sakura, why did you want to work here?" Mrs. Shibuya asked me.

"Why, is it illegal?" I asked, looking at Mrs. Shibuya strangely.

Both Lindsay and Mrs. Shibuya started to laugh. "No, silly," Mrs. Shibuya said, "It's just that you're young."

Blushing, I answered, "Well, I want to save money for college."

"I see," Mrs. Shibuya said. "So, what major are you taking?"

"I will take a major in business," I answered, full of enthusiasm.

"That's good," Mrs. Shibuya said.

Then, Lindsay asked me, "Hey, have you got the attacks yet?"

"Attacks?" I asked. Obviously I'm still not familiar of the school and how things work.

"Flirt attacks and date attacks from Syaoran," Mrs. Shibuya told me.

I didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me Syaoran haven't asked you out yet," Lindsay. "You're beautiful and young."

I blushed again. "Oh, come on Lindsay, I'm not beautiful. I'm plain and old-fashioned. I don't even know the new trends. Impossible someone like Syaoran will ask me out."

"Well, Syaoran has that reputation here, you know," Lindsay said.

"Reputation?" I asked.

"Syaoran always asked beautiful or new teachers, whose beautiful, out." Mrs. Shibuya said. "Almost every teacher here he had already asked out."

"And whenever Syaoran went out, you'll always see him with a girl and it is 10 you'll see him without." Lindsay added in.

"So, what you meant is he's a playboy," I asked.

"We're just telling you to be careful, Sakura." Mrs. Shibuya said. Mrs. Shibuya and Lindsay smiled.

'So, Syaoran can't be trusted, is that what they meant?' I thought.

"It's not that Syaoran can't be trusted but we just want you to be careful," Lindsay said as if she had read my mind.

"Ha, so the three of you are gossiping, huh?"

Lindsay, Mrs. Shibuya and I turned to the source off the voice and saw Miss Fanren. With A smile on her face and her hands on her hips, Miss Fanren said, "So, this is what I pay you to do, huh?" There's a sense of humor in her voice.

"No, Fanren," Lindsay said. "We're just giving Sakura some advice since she's new here."

"It's not about my imouto, is it?" Fanren asked, winking her eyes.

"Nothing bad, Fanren, just a little advice," Lindsay said.

"But," Mrs. Shibuya added in. "If Syaoran is really serious about you, I don't see why you can't go out with him." She finished her sentence with a smile.

"Natsumi is right," Fanren said. "Although my brother can be called a playboy, but if he's serious about you, I believe you can take that chance."

"The three of you are talking as if Syaoran is interested in me," I said, blushing.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to experience for yourself," my three new companions said.

Soon, Lindsay and Mrs. Natsumi Shibuya went back to their own classes when the first bell rang.

Miss Fanren looked at me, "Are you ready, Sakura?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I said as my nerves came to me.

"Don't worry," Fanren said, reassuring me. "The students behave well most of the time; and of course, girls' students are more polite."

Just as in cue, a pair of female students answered the class. When they passed Fanren and me, he greeted, "Ohayo, Miss Fanren," they said, looking at Fanren. Then, they turned towards me with the same respect they gave Miss Fanren and said, "Ohayo, Miss Sakura."

Fanren and I nodded and the two 5 years old went to their own seats.

After that, a few more entered the class.

Fanren whispered in my ears, "Make sure everyone is in the class before you start."

I nodded and took attendance. "Nomiya, Akashi," I called out.

"Here," the five years-old red-haired boy answered, raising his right hand.

"Setsuna, Ayumi," I called out.

"Present," the brunette haired girl from earlier answered politely, raising her right hand as well.

I called out a few more names until the last one, "Hitoshi Tomoko."

"Present," the dark-haired girl answered.

After everything is done, I looked at Miss Fanren, who nodded. I put the attendance book back on the table.

"Alright class," Miss Fanren said. "Take out a piece of paper and we'll start the Japanese spelling test that I believe Mrs. Hongo had told you about last week."

The students took out their papers and stationery set. After that, Fanren looked at me and give me the spelling list.

"Why don't you do the honor, Sakura?" Fanren said, smiling at me.

I nodded my head. "Sure."

Before I start, Fanren whispered in my ears. "Afterwards, those who receive good marks will be given one sweet."

I nodded my head, showing that I understood what she said and then, I started the spelling test.

After giving the five words, the children hand in their papers to me. I looked at Fanren and she nodded her head so I started marking.

The result of the test is quite good. Every student received a candy. Then, Miss Fanren told the children, "Since all of you received good results, will skip Math and go straight to Arts, okay?"

The students cheered with joy. When everyone had calmed down, they took out their sketch book and crayons.

Hours passed by and finally it's noon and it's time for the students to return to their homes.

"So, what do you think?" Miss Fanren asked me.

"It was alright," I answered.

"These children can be angels if they behave but they are really naughty too sometimes." Miss Fanren said.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," I answered. "I will try my best tomorrow."

"That's the spirit, Sakura." Miss Fanren told me while smiling.

I giggled and soon, Miss Fanren joined me.

"Your shift is finished, Sakura," Miss Fanren said. "You can go home now."

I bowed at Miss Fanren and said, "See you tomorrow. Miss Fanren."

"Sure," Fanren said.

Fanren waved at me and I waved back. I then walked out of the classroom. I had already walked out of the school territory when a voice said to me from behind.

"You think you could run from me, Sakura?"

I was startled. I quickly turned around and saw Syaoran behind me.

He smirked. "That was a nice trick last night," he said, "tricking Serena into taking your place for our date last night."

"It was not a date," I said.

"Whatever you say, Sakura but now, you have to go out with me," Syaoran said. "Let's go, my car is that way."

"I never said I'm going out with you," I told Syaoran, annoyed because he didn't take no as an answer.

"Oh, come on, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Lighten up a bit. If you don't want this to be a date, than fine but I'm still taking you to lunch whether you like it or not."

I sighed. "Alright but this is just an ordinary lunch and not a date."

"Sure," Syaoran said. "Come on, my car is this way."

'Argh,' I thought. 'I can't believe I agreed to go out with him.' I followed Syaoran towards his red sport car.

Syaoran took me out to a Mexican restaurant just down the street. Lunch was rather okay. Syaoran asked me a lot of questions, which I answered with only one or two words.

After half an hour, we finished eating our meals. We walked towards Syaoran's car. Syaoran opened the door for me and with no other choice, I have to enter. Then, he went to the driver's seat.

He started the car and started to drive.

"Hey, Syaoran," I said. "This is not the direction to my house."

"That's because I'm not sending you back yet," Syaoran said.

"What? Syaoran, let me out," I said.

"I want you to follow me to buy something for my sisters," Syaoran said.

I looked at Syaoran, "Your sisters?"

"Yeah, you already know Fanren. I have three more older sisters," Syaoran said. "Sheifa, Futie and Feimei."

"Oh, I see," I said quietly. Syaoran heard what I say but he said nothing.

It was really quiet in the car. Suddenly, the silence was disturbed by a phone ringing. It was Syaoran's.

Syaoran answered his cell phone and said, "Hello, Li Syaoran speaking."

From my seat, I just listened to their conversation though I can only here what Syaoran said.

"Uh, how about 8 o'clock tonight," I heard Syaoran said. Then, I heard he said again. "Alright, I pick you up tonight."

Then, Syaoran turned off his cell phone and continued driving. Can't stand the pressure in the car, I finally asked, "Can I open the radio?"

"Sure," Syaoran answered.

I reached for the radio. I'm not sure what channel it is but that channel was playing my favorite song; Amrita by Yui Makino.

As I listened to the song, I sang to myself silently as well.

"Kikasete natsukashii uta wo

Tooku de kuchizusande

Seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni

Sono naka de nemurasete

Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no

Yuuyake itsuka mita akane kumo

Soba ni irenai sono kawari ni

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara

Watashi da ta omotte namida wo fuite

Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei

Furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita…"

With that, the song ended and I stopped singing.

"That was really beautiful voice you got there," Syaoran said, looking at me.

'What? He heard me singing,' I thought. I blushed bright red.

Then, Syaoran stopped the car. I looked out and it looks like we have arrived at the shopping complex. I immediately try to open my seat belt but I didn't succeed.

"Syaoran," I said.

"Yes?" Syaoran answered, looking at me.

"I'm stuck," I said. I pulled the seat belt and it still won't open.

"Wait," Syaoran said. "I'll help you with that." He went out of the car and went to my side. He opened the car door and tried to open my seat belt for me.

I blushed slightly for the reason that he was very close to me.

Suddenly, I heard a click sound and Syaoran had succeed in opening my seat belt.

"Thank you," I said.

Then, Syaoran leaned closer to me and kissed my lips.

'_Pack!'_

Sakura slapped Syaoran on the cheek, hard.

"Wow, that was one hard slap," Syaoran said, touching his right cheek.

I looked at him angrily. I couldn't believe that after being slapped, he could still make a joke out of it. "I'm leaving," I said, getting out of the car.

"Sakura, come on," Syaoran said. "I'm sorry, okay?"

I looked at him and said, "Sorry isn't enough, okay? I am not like the other girls you went out with; I have my pride."

"Look, Sakura, I really am sorry." Syaoran apologized.

"Whatever, I'm still going," I said, walking towards the nearest bus station.

"Hey, Sakura, where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"Home," I said, not even bothering to stop and looked at Syaoran when he was talking.

"Let me send you home," Syaoran said.

"Thank you but no," I said, "you've done enough."

I fastened my pace and Syaoran didn't say anything else after that.

When I arrived home, Aunt Kyoumi was there. She was eating a take-out lunch she bought at a nearby restaurant.

"Hi, Aunt Kyoumi," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," Aunt Kyoumi said. "Have you eaten lunch?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"With whom?" she asked.

"Syaoran," I answered softly.

Aunt Kyoumi just nodded her head at my answer. Then, she asked, "How was your first day teaching?"

"It was okay," I answered. "The children behaved well today but maybe that was because Miss Fanren was there too. I hope they'll behave well again tomorrow when I'm handling the class alone."

"Don't worry, Sakura," Miss Kyoumi said. "Just trust in yourself."

I smiled at my aunt. "Thank you, Aunt Kyoumi," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Well, I'm going to excuse myself now and go back to my room, 'kay?" I asked with a smile.

"Alright," Aunt Kyoumi said and I exited to my room.

* * *

**takari love: What do you think of this chapter??? Well, please R&R...**


	4. Syaoran Meets Touya and Yukito

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**takari love: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ii hope you'll like these double chappie... **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Syaoran Meets Touya and Yukito**

It had been almost a month since I worked at the Stars Kindergarten. One day, Lindsay and Mrs. Shibuya were really in need of another hand to take care of the children aged 3 and under so I decided to help.

By afternoon, all the children had already fall asleep.

"I never knew you're really good with kids, Sakura," Lindsay said to me.

"I'm not that good with kids," I said while cuddling a baby.

"Oh, don't be silly," Mrs. Shibuya said. "Look how you're handling little Kuro."

I blushed. "Oh, it's nothing."

Suddenly, a voice said, "Sakura."

Mrs. Shibuya, Lindsay and I turned at the source of voice. It is none other than Syaoran.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Fanren wants to see you," Syaoran said.

I looked at Syaoran, then at little Kuro. Knowing what I was thinking, Lindsay said, "Why don't you go with Syaoran to see Fanren and I'll take little Kuro?"

"Sure," I answered, gently and carefully giving little Kuro to Lindsay.

As Syaoran and I were walking to Fanren's office, Syaoran said, "Hey Sakura, want to go out to night?"

"Sorry but I'm busy," I said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Ow, come on, Sakura, please," Syaoran said.

"I said no," I said.

Before Syaoran could say anything more, I told him, "We're in front of Fanren's office now so shall we stop this conversation?"

Syaoran shrugged and said, "Sure."

Syaoran and I entered Fanren's office. Hearing someone entered her office, Fanren looked up.

"Sakura, you're still here?" Fanren asked.

"Yeah, I was helping Mrs. Shibuya and Lindsay with the children 3 and under," I answered.

"You know this doesn't include your work and you won't get extra pay for staying overtime," Fanren told me.

"I know," I answered, smiling. "I just want to help out, I don't expect extra paycheck."

"Hey, Sakura," Fanren said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you like to help out around the school more?" Fanren asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Sure."

"Let's make a deal," Fanren said. "You'll help out when I ask for your help and I'll give you a raise on your pay for how long you help out." Then, Fanren added in. "But you only get a raise when I ask for your help, not when you want to help out on your own will, okay?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Since you agree," Fanren said, "Sakura, do you mind doing shopping for the school supply like pencils and crayons?"

"Sure," I said, looking at Fanren.

"Alright than," Fanren said. "Syaoran already have the list of things you need to buy and he knows where the stationery shop is so both of you can go now."

"I'm going with Syaoran?" I asked.

"Yes," Fanren said, looking at me strangely, "is there a problem?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not," I said. Then, I looked at Syaoran, who is now smiling. Somehow I felt like this is all Syaoran's plan.

On the way to the stationery shop, I asked Syaoran, "Earlier today, Fanren never did call me, did she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran said.

"Come on, Syaoran, tell me the truth," I said.

"Alright, alright," Syaoran said. "It's not Fanren who wants to see you, it was me."

"Figures," I said.

"Hey, you don't have to be so tough, Sakura," Syaoran said. There were a couple of minutes of silence before Syaoran popped a question, which we all already know the answer.

"Sakura, would you go out with me tonight?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran, don't you ever get tired of being turned down by me all the time?" I asked. Seriously, Syaoran had asked me out from the day he knew me till today.

"I could never get tired of you, Sakura," Syaoran answered. I sighed and Syaoran asked again. "So, will you go out with me?"

"Sorry but I can't," I answered.

"Come on, Sakura," Syaoran said. "You know you want me."

I looked at Syaoran with an annoyed expression. "No, I do NOT want you, Syaoran," I said, emphasizing the NOT so that he 'may' understand. "And second of all, it's not an excuse, I really can't tonight; I have family matters."

Syaoran was about to open his mouth to say something but I stopped him by saying, "I'll be really grateful, Syaoran, if we leave this conversation here or I'll have to go out of the car and walk back home like before."

"Alright than," Syaoran said and he really zipped his mouth. We didn't talk all the way to the stationery shop

* * *

About 6 in the evening, I was getting ready for dinner. I took a nice long shower and then, I put on my best blouse and skirt. It's a light purple, long sleeves blouse that became fluffy from the elbow and all the way downwards. The skirt, on the other hand, was ankle-length black skirt that has a slit to my thigh. As usual, I applied a thin layer of cherry blossom lipstick on my lips and then put on my sandals.

When I went out of my room, I saw Serena in the living room.

"Hi there, Rena," I said to her.

Serena replied, "Hi, Sakura." Then, she looked up at me and whistled. "Wow, are you going out on a date tonight?"

"No," I answered. "Why do you ask that?"

"Did you look at yourself in the mirror, Sakura?" Serena asked.

"Oh, this," I said. "Well, onii-chan and Yukito just got back from London and is now in Tokyo. I haven't seen them for so long and they also wanted to see me so they asked me out for dinner tonight."

"I see," Serena said. "Well, have fun than."

"Sure, I will," I replied. I smiled. "Tell Aunt Kyoumi I'll have dinner outside." And after that, I said goodbye to Serena and went out of the house.

I went into my car and drove all to the Italian restaurant where I'm going to meet with Touya and Yukito. When I was about to park my car, I saw a very familiar red sport car.

I thought, 'No, it couldn't be him.'

So, I just ignored it and went to park my car. Then, I went into the restaurant.

"Did you make a reservation, miss?" a waiter asked.

"Uhm, yeah," I said. "The reservation was under Touya Kinomoto."

The waiter checked his book for a minute and then looked back at me and said, "Come with me, miss."

The waiter led me inside to a table at the back of the room. There, I saw Yukito and Touya. When the waiter went back to the counter, I took a seat at the opposite side of Yukito and Touya.

"How are you, Sakura?" Yukito asked, smiling.

"Fine," I answered happily. "I'm so happy to see both of you again."

"Me too, Sakura," Yukito said.

Touya, on the other hand, didn't say anything so Yukito and I glanced at him.

Touya took dark blue paper bag from under the table and gave it to Sakura.

"What is this, onii-chan?" I asked as she took a rectangular black box.

"Just open it," Touya said simply.

I did just what Touya told me to; I opened the box. Inside was a really beautiful beaded turquoise bracelet with the name 'Sakura' carved on it.

I gasped. "Onii-chan," I said, "it's beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Touya said.

I stood up and went to hug her older brother.

Touya pulled her away. "Hey, stop it, Sakura," he said. "You're embarrassing me. We're in a public place if you haven't notice."

I laughed and said, "Sorry." I went back to my seat.

After that, we ordered our dinner. Touya and I just ordered a drink of coca-cola and a plate of mushroom sauce spaghetti. Yukito, on the other hand, ordered a plate of bolognaise spaghetti, a plate of mushroom sauce pasta, a bucket of garlic bread, a bucket of breadstick with extra cheese, a large pan of pepperoni pizza, a drink of coca-cola and a chocolate sundae ice cream for dessert. A big sweat drop appeared on Touya's and my forehead.

As we ate dinner, Yukito, Touya and I talked and laugh and tease.

"So, Sakura, I heard you're working at a pre-school now," Yukito said.

"Yeah," I said. "It's just near Aunt Kyoumi's house can just walk there."

"Do you like working there?" Touya asked.

"Of course, onii-chan," I answered. "Fanren Li is the headmaster of the school; the school belonged to the family. It's very fun working there; everyone is just like one big, happy family."

Touya laughed. "It's so like you, Sakura," he said.

"Onii-chan," I said, blushing.

Yukito laughed as well, saying, "Oh Touya, stop teasing Sakura."

Then, we stop talking to eat. When we finished our food, I asked, "May I be excuse? I need to go to the ladies room."

"Sure," Touya and Yukito said and I went on her way to the ladies room. Just as I was about to enter the ladies room a woman with long black hair went out. All of it happened so fast that I could only have one glance at the woman.

As I washed my face, I thought, 'That woman looks familiar.' I suddenly had a flashback about the woman in her late twenties that was with Syaoran in his car. 'But it can't be her,' I thought. Then again, I did see Syaoran's car in the parking lot. 'Wait, I'm not entirely sure that that was Syaoran's car. Maybe that woman's just someone else.'

After that, I went back to the table where Touya and Yukito are waiting for me.

"So, are you ready to go?" Touya asked as I took a seat in front of them.

"Sure," I answered.

We went out of the restaurant. When we were standing outside and talking, suddenly someone called my name.

"Sakura!"

Touya, Yukito and turned towards the source of voice and saw a man, the same age as Touya and Yukito, with brunette hair.

"Syaoran," I said as Syaoran went closer to Yukito, Touya and I.

"I thought you said you have family matters tonight," Syaoran said while eyeing Touya and Yukito. "This doesn't seem like family matters."

Before I could say anything else, Touya stepped in front of Syaoran and me.

"I am Sakura's older brother," Touya said.

"I'm charmed," Syaoran said.

"You should be," Touya said in a tone that could kill.

"Very funny," Syaoran said.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Touya said again.

I decided to interfere before the conversation gets any uglier.

"Onii-chan, this is Syaoran Adam Li, Fanren's brother," I said.

"I see," Touya said.

"And Syaoran, this is my brother, Touya Kinomoto and his best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro, who is also like a brother to me," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Syaoran said. He first offered his hand to Touya but Touya didn't take it. So, he offered his hand to Yukito, which Yukito took. They shook hand.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked Syaoran.

Before Syaoran could answer, a female's voice said, "Syaoran, did you wait long?"

Then, a woman with long black hair went next to Syaoran and wrapped her hands around Syaoran's arm.

"Uh, this is Meilin," Syaoran said.

"Hi," I said. I don't know why but I had a weird feeling in my heart. I said again, "Onii-chan, Yuki-chan, shall we go?"

"Sure," Touya said.

"Hope we'll see you again," Yukito said.

Touya, Yukito and I walked to the place where I parked my car.

"Who are they?" Meilin asked Syaoran.

"Just someone I know," Syaoran said.

Back with Touya, Yukito and me, who are now standing next to my car.

"Hey, onii-chan, Yukito, where is your next destination?" I asked.

"Europe," Touya answered simply.

"Oh, I see," I said.

You see, onii-chan and Yukito are, let's say, professional food critique. So, their job is to travel around the world to and taste food from local restaurants to famous restaurant.

"When are you leaving?" I asked again.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, Sakura," Yukito said.

"Oh," I said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Yukito said. "We'll only be going for a month."

"Well, I got to go now," I said. "I have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, you should go home now," Touya said.

"Hey, do you guys want a ride to the hotel?" I asked.

"It's okay," Yukito said. "We'll just take a cab."

"Yeah," Touya said. "Besides, it's getting pretty late, it's dangerous for you to drive alone this late."

I giggled. I love it when Touya and Yukito are concerned about me. It made me feel like a kid again. "Alright, suit yourself," I said and then gave each one of them a peck on the cheek. I went into the car.

"Sakura, don't go near Syaoran, okay?" Touya said to me before I left.

I just laughed. "Relax Touya," I said. "He's not dangerous."

"Just be careful with him," Touya said.

I laughed. Than again, sometimes older brother are really paranoid. "I'll see you guys later," I said.

"Goodbye Sakura," Yukito said while waving at me as I drove my way to Aunt Kyoumi's house.

* * *

**takari love: How was it? I hope you like it.. Please R&R...**


	5. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**takari love: Hope you'll like it..., **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breakfast  
**

The next day, after my class had ended, I was keeping my things in my back when Kohrin, one of the pre-school teacher's went into my classroom.

"Hey Sakura," Kohrin said.

I just finished keeping my thing. I looked at Kohrin and answered, "Hi Kohrin."

"I see lately that you and Syaoran are getting close," Kohrin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like you're Syaoran's target," Kohrin said.

"Syaoran and I are just ordinary friends," I said. "There's nothing more to it."

"Well, you better stay away from Syaoran, Sakura," Kohrin warned me. "Syaoran's not suitable for a good and pretty girl like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just remember my advice, Sakura," Kohrin said. "I'll see you later."

I just shook my head as Kohrin disappeared from sight. I chuckled. "I wonder if Kohrin woke up at the wrong side of the bed today."

I went to the school's kitchen. Then, I saw Syaoran, with the can opener in one hand and a can of milk in the other. Syaoran looks like he really had a hard time opening the can of milk properly. Now, almost half of the milk had spilled on the table.

I went next to Syaoran and asked, "Can I help you, Syaoran?"

Finally giving up on opening the can of milk, Syaoran threw the can opener, but not to hard, on the table. I shook my head and giggled a bit at Syaoran's action.

"If you can't open the can properly, you just have to make one hole at each side," I said. I took the can opener and then made one hole at one side and another at the opposite side. I looked at Syaoran. "You must have never made your own drink," I said.

"I have too," Syaoran said with a bit of dignity.

I giggled. "What were you trying to do actually?"

"I'm trying to make a cup of milk tea," Syaoran said.

"Let me make it for you," I said. "Don't you think you have damage this kitchen too much?" I asked jokingly.

For some reason, he looked slightly insulted. I just ignored it and made his milk tea. After it was done, I gave it to him and he drank it.

"Delicious," Syaoran said.

I blushed slightly but the blush quickly went away.

"Well, I'm going to go now," I said but before I made it out, Syaoran said to me.

"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Would you stay with me for awhile?"

"What?" I said.

"Be my companion till I finish building the fence at the school's garden," Syaoran said.

"Uh, I don't know," I said.

"You don't have anything to do today, right?" he asked.

I couldn't lie and I don't have any excuses, so I just say, "Sure."

Syaoran led me to the garden where he was building the fence.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just sit down at the bench and keep me company," Syaoran said.

I just nodded my head and sat down.

"So, I guess your brother doesn't like me much," Syaoran said as he resumed his work building the fence.

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

"Last night," Syaoran said, looking at me. "I guess your brother hates me from the way he looked and talked to me last night."

I laughed. "My brother is just over-protective, it is nothing personal."

"How about that Yukito guy," Syaoran asked.

"He's a friend of Touya," I answered.

"But you and Yukito seem close too," Syaoran said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, "Because if I remember correctly, you already have a girlfriend."

"Meilin is not my girlfriend," Syaoran said.

"But you went out with her last night," I said.

"I broke up with her last night," Syaoran replied.

Somehow I felt a little relief when Syaoran said that, though I'm not sure why.

"So, can you answer my question now?" Syaoran asked. "What's your relationship with Yukito?"

"Well, Yukito had been my brother's friend since they were in junior high school and Yukito always spent time at my house after school so he's practically family," I said. "Besides, Yukito already has a lover."

"Well," Syaoran said. "I guess you're free than."

"Yeah, I'm free," I said, not looking at Syaoran but when I looked back at him, I said, "But I'm not interested into dating." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"And I thought you're a mature girl," Syaoran said, putting down the tools that he used to build the fence. He had finished the fence and now he is sitting on the grass, near the bench where I sat. "So, why aren't you interested in dating?"

"Because I want to go to the university first," I said. "That's my purpose on working here."

"I see," Syaoran said.

Suddenly, while Syaoran and I were talking, came Kohrin with a tray and a glass of water.

"Syaoran, you must be thirsty so I brought a glass of water for you," Kohrin said to Syaoran.

"No, thank you," Syaoran said. "Sakura just made a drink for me just now."

"But you must be thirsty now," Kohrin said.

'And I thought Kohrin said Syaoran is bad news,' I thought to myself. Not wanting to get involve, I told Syaoran and Kohrin, "I'm going to the nursery to help Mrs. Shibuya and Lindsay." And I stood up and walked away.

When I arrived in front of the nursery, the door was closed so I knocked. I waited for a moment, than the door was opened by Lindsay.

"Oh, Sakura, it's you," Lindsay said.

"Yeah," I replied. "I came to help."

"I don't think much help is needed now that all the children are asleep," Lindsay said. "But you're welcome to spend the time with me and Mrs. Shibuya."

I smiled. "Sure, why not?" I said.

I went into the nursery and Lindsay closed the door behind me.

"Hi Sakura," Mrs. Shibuya said to me.

"Hi," I greeted back.

Lindsay and I took a seat at the empty seats next to Mrs. Shibuya.

"I thought you already went home," Mrs. Shibuya said.

"I thought so too," Lindsay said.

"Syaoran asked me to be his companion while he builds the fence at the garden," I said.

"Oh, I see," Lindsay said.

"Hey, Lindsay, Mrs. Shibuya, I have a question for both of you," I said.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Shibuya asked.

"Earlier, Kohrin told me to stay away from Syaoran because he's not good but just now, when Syaoran and I were in the garden, Kohrin came and offered water to Syaoran. And from the way she talked to Syaoran, I think she wants something more," I said.

Lindsay and Mrs. Shibuya laughed. "Don't pay attention to what Kohrin said about Syaoran, Sakura," Mrs. Shibuya said.

"She's just jealous that Syaoran pays attention to you now," Lindsay said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"She's jealous because she likes Syaoran," Mrs. Shibuya answered my question. "And since you came, Syaoran never asked her on dates."

'Oh, so it's jealousy,' I thought. Then, I laughed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Lindsay asked.

"I can't believe Kohrin was jealous," I said in between laughter. "Because I never once went on a date with Syaoran."

I laughed again and soon was joined by Mrs. Shibuya and Lindsay.

* * *

That evening, when I was about to went home, Syaoran ran towards me and said, "Sakura, want to go out with me for breakfast tomorrow?"

Tomorrow is a Saturday.

I looked at Syaoran with an expression on my face that says 'I-can't-believe-you'. "After what we talked about this afternoon, I can't believe you still ask me out."

"Oh, come on, Sakura," Syaoran said, "you really need to lighten up."

"Whatever," I said.

"So, I'll pick you up 8 in the morning than," Syaoran said.

I just laughed and shook my head. "Think whatever you want, Syaoran." I then fastened my pace towards Aunt Kyoumi's house.

The next day, Aunt Kyoumi was eating breakfast in the kitchen while Uncle Imai, Aunt Kyoumi's husband, had already gone off to work. I went to Serena's room. Before I knocked on her door, I thought, 'I hope Serena will agree.' I knocked on Serena's door.

A faint sound of "Come in," was heard.

So, I opened the door and went into Serena's room. Serena looked terrible that morning. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Just a bad case of stomachache," Serena answered. "What do you want?" she asked me.

"Oh, I just want to ask you a favor but since you're sick, you won't be up to it," I said.

"No, no, no, tell me what it is," Serena said.

"I was wondering if you could go out with Syaoran in my place," I said to her.

"With Syaoran," Serena said dreamily.

"Yes," I said. I saw Serena getting interested so I tried to bait her into doing me this favor. "You'll get to spend the whole day with him but since you're sick…"

"No, I'm perfectly fine now," Serena said, standing up from her bed.

"Great," I said. "He'll pick you up at 8." Right now it is 7.40 in the morning.

"Sure," Serena said.

"Thanks for the favor, Serena," I said, walking out of the room.

"Don't mention it," I heard Serena said from her room.

I went to the kitchen to have breakfast and then, 5 minutes later, Serena went out of her room wearing her best blouse and skirt.

"Where are you going, Serena?" Aunt Kyoumi asked her daughter.

"I'm going out with Syaoran, mom," Serena answered.

"But I thought you have a bad stomachache," Aunt Kyoumi said.

"It's okay now, mom," Serena replied. "There's nothing to worry about."

After that, Aunt Kyoumi stopped the conversation. I took a last sip of my coffee and then looked at Aunt Kyoumi and Serena.

"I'm going to the school now," I said.

"But I thought you're not working today," Aunt Kyoumi said.

"I just like to help out," I told Aunt Kyoumi. "Besides, I have nothing else to do."

"Alright," Aunt Kyoumi said. "See you later."

"Ja," I said and went out of the house. But first, I make sure that there's no sign of Syaoran so that it'll be easier for me to sneak out to the school.

It was five minutes after 8. Mrs. Shibuya, Lindsay and I were at the pre-school's playground, sitting at the nearby bench while the 3 years-old children play.

Mrs. Shibuya and Lindsay laughed went I told them about what I did that morning.

"I can't believe you did that, Sakura," Lindsay said.

"Poor Syaoran," Mrs. Shibuya said.

"It serves him right though," I said. "He should have stopped when he's in the lead."

Then, Lindsay, Mrs. Shibuya and I laughed again.

"I think Syaoran is serious about this," Lindsay said. "I mean, he hunts you down longer than he had ever done with other young teachers here."

"If you put it like that, he does sound like a stalker," I said as a sweat drop appeared on my forehead.

Lindsay and Mrs. Shibuya laughed.

Suddenly, a voice said to them, "So this is where you ran off to, huh."

Lindsay, Mrs. Shibuya and I looked up and saw Syaoran by the doorway.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you," Syaoran said. "Come on, breakfast awaits us."

Lindsay whispered in my ear. "You know, sooner or later, you'll run out of excuse to not go out with him."

I sighed. I looked at Syaoran and said, "Alright, Syaoran, I'll go out with you."

Mrs. Shibuya and Lindsay just smiled as I stood up and walked to Syaoran. We went into his red sport car and he drove to a café downtown.

"You know, I pity Serena," Syaoran said. "She has a pretty bad stomachache and you asked her to go out with me."

"It's Serena's own choice to go out with you," I said. "It got nothing to do with me."

"Alright, alright," Syaoran said, laughing. "I give up, you win."

And so, the rest of the ride to the café, Syaoran and I had a peaceful and not to mention, safe, conversation.

* * *

**takari love: PLZ R&R...**


End file.
